Lilo and Stitch Visit Redwall
by Yuoofox
Summary: A Redwall-Disney crossover. Here are the adventures of a young Hawaiian girl and a rambunctious alien that get sent into the Redwall universe. [temporarily suspended]
1. Stitch's Invention

Lilo and Stitch are characters from the movie "Lilo and Stitch" (surprising, huh), which is owned by Disney. If you're not familiar with these characters, you can visit http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/liloandstitch/index.html  
  
Redwall Abbey and other related items are from the Redwall book series, which is owned by Brian Jacques.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Our story begins in Hawaii, where Lilo and Stitch are in the basement working on their science fair project. You're probably thinking that Lilo is a bit young to be entering a science fair, but she did this as part of a bargain with her older sister (which is another story).   
  
Stitch unloaded another wagonfull of junk he "borrowed" from various people and places around the island.  
  
"Stitch, I don't think Mrs. Lau's gonna be happy since we took her lava lamp. Whatch'ya makin'?"  
  
"Meesha chocka breeeeeem flit! Boshawa gru mifunuf," said Stitch in his strange, high-pitched voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A transdimentional converter."  
  
"What're we gonna do with that?"  
  
Stitch did not answer but gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
Lilo shrugged, "Well, just as long as you don't get us grounded again."  
  
Stitched laughed. After half an hour of work, the huge machine was taking shape, and they were ready to test out their project.   
  
"Boy Stitch, I wish you'd work this fast when Nani tells us to clean the house."  
  
He ignored Lilo as he plugged a few extention cords and tightened a bolt with a crescent wrench. Lilo's older sister stuck her head through the basement door.  
  
"Lilo, the boss said I could work another shift at the restaurant, so I'll be back at nine or ten tonight."  
  
" 'Kay, bye. "  
  
"You two behave yourselves now."  
  
"We will," said Stitch.  
  
"And don't blow anything up again."  
  
"We won't," called out as her sister left.  
  
"Okay, Stitch. I'm ready when you are. What do we do?"  
  
"Stand here," he replied, pointing toward a metal pad that looked very much like a Star Trek transporter pad.   
  
"Okay, now what?"  
  
Instead of answering, Stitch pressed a large, red button in the middle of the computer console. A countdown appeared on the computer screen as the room began to shake.  
  
10...9...8...7...6...5...4...  
  
"Hey Stitch" 3... 2... "Is this gonna hurt?"  
  
1...  
  
"Not much."  
  
Before Lilo could think of how to express her dismay, there was a loud ZAP and a bright flash of light.  
  
"CHAGWA! Magaw zut Lilo inder!" shouted Stitch, which in censored English means, "Goodness! Lilo has disappeared!"  
  
You see, this wasn't Stitch's intent. The machine was supposed to endow her with the ability of flight, but apparently it teleported her somewhere. After fiddling with the computer, Stitch realized that she was in another universe! Although he couldn't pinpoint her exact location, he could send himself somewhere near, definitely on the same continent, hopefully within a few days journey from her. After resetting the machine, Stitch stood on the transport pad, waiting for the countdown.  
  
10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...  
  
"Shewa chet, Lilo!"  
  
ZAP! 


	2. Chocolate

Chapter 2  
  
Deep in a forest called Mossflower, young squirrelmaid named Mander awoke while a beautiful sunrise filled the sky. She took a moment to admire it, looking out of one of the windows in the family treehouse. Today was a big day. It was her mother's birthday, and Mander needed an early start so she could gather ingredients for a cake. Mander snuck out of the house, slid down the wooden firepole, and headed east toward the river. Reaching the river, she swam to a small island in the middle of it. On this island was a secret grove of rare trees--cocoa trees. The seeds from these trees could be used to make chocolate, the most precious substance in all of Mossflower! She started cutting off seedpods with her sword. Her sword, called Wolfbane, was given to her by Lady Cregga Rose Eyes for saving Salamandastron from the clutches of Razorteeth the evil mongoose, but that's another story. (Besides, you probably wouldn't believe it if I told you.) Anyway, Mander was collecting seedpods in her apron when she was startled by a loud ZAP and a bright flash of light. Suddenly, some creature tumbled on top of her.  
  
"That was so cool, Stitch! Can I go again? Hey, wait a second. You're not Stitch! You're a giant squirrel. How'd you get so big? Do you live in a tree? Do you like walnuts, 'cause I don't. They taste bad. I remember last week at school the cafeteria served--"  
  
"Wait, wait. One thing at a time! My name's Mander. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Lilo," she replied as she got up and helped Mander up.   
  
"Nice to meet you. Say, you're a human, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow, I didn't think that humans actually exist. In most of the stories I've heard, they appear out of thin air from another world. When they first meet a creature here, they either get really excited or they faint."   
  
"Where is here, anyway?"  
  
"Right now you're in the Mossflower woods."  
  
"What'cha doin'?"  
  
"I'm gathering ingredients for my mother's birthday cake."  
  
"Birthday? Are you having a party? Can I come? What kind of cake is it?"  
  
"Well, it's going to be chocolate-fudge-damson-plum-candied-chestnut-with-meadowcream, but it'll never get made if you keep asking me questions like this."  
  
"Okay, I'll help. Ooh, nice sword. Can I hold it?"  
  
"No." 


	3. I'm Stitch, wot wot

Author's Note: One of my reviewers was wondering how Mander the squirrel knew about humans. Well, my story takes place in the "fanfic version" of Redwall, meaning that the Woodlanders are aware of happenings in other fanfics, such as "Wyatt's Great Adventure," by Quickpaw Widepad (one of my favorite stories).  
  
Chapter 03  
  
That evening, the Abbot of Redwall was walking near some trees, carrying a lantern.  
  
"Hurry up, Mimsy. He's gonna catch us."  
  
"There he is, wot. Quick, Gimble, let's hide.  
  
"Come on, you Dibbuns," said Abbot Theo as he searched through the bushes, "You can't hide out here forever, you know. You're getting a bath sooner or later, so it might as well be now." The Dibbuns, Mimsy the hare and Gimble the squirrel remained hidden.  
  
Abbot Theo slowly walked back to the Abbey, saying out loud, "It's a shame those two aren't coming in because we're having extra candied chestnuts after dinner. I guess we'll have to give theirs to somebeast else."  
  
When the Abbot was out of sight, they got up.  
  
"This is all your fault, Mimsy. We're gonna miss dinner."  
  
"My fault? It was your idea. Besides, you were supposed to bring us something to eat."  
  
"I did. Here."  
  
Gimble pulled two slices of stale bread out of a sack.  
  
"What, we're missing candied chestnuts for this?"  
  
"Aw, come on. At least I'm not the one who--"  
  
ZAP!  
  
Gimble was interrupted as Stitch appeared next to him and Mimsy.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeek!!!"  
  
When Mimsy and Gimble saw Stitch, they mistook him for the Jabberwock monster that likes to hide in the woods and eat naughty Dibbuns who run away during bathtime. [Author's note: If you haven't read the poem "Jabberwocky," by Lewis Caroll, you can read it at websites such as www.absolutepoetry.com]  
  
Gimble was on the ground with his paws over his eyes.  
  
Mimsy said to Stitch, "Mr. Jabberywocky, you're not gonna eat us, wot?"  
  
Stitch shook his head. Gimble spoke up, "No, you wouldn't want to eat us. There's lots of candied chestnuts in the Abbey. You'll like those better. Come on."  
  
As they walked toward the Abbey, Stitch decided to metamorph himself so as to blend in with the Abbeydwellers. Stitch looked at Gimble and Mimsy and concluded that he would be more convincing as a hare than a squirrel.   
  
"Wait," said Stitch as he looked carefully at Mimsy. Then he began stretching and elongating his footpaws, to Gimble's wonderment and Mimsy's disgust.  
  
"EEWWWWW! Wot's the beast doin'?"  
  
Stitch pulled on his ears until they were hare-sized, and he finished by changing his tail.  
  
"Cool! I think he wants to be a hare like you."  
  
"Well tell the bloomin' Jabberwock to stop. That's disgusting, wot!"  
  
"I say," said Stitch, imitating Mimsy, "I'm no Jabberwock. I'm a bloomin' hare, wot wot!" 


	4. That's gotta hurt

Author's Note: I laugh every time I imagine Stitch masquerading as hare. I wish someone could draw a picture of him and post it online.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Now, let's go back and see how Lilo and Mander are doing. Beautiful aromas filled the air as Mander's cake was baking. Mander smiled, recalling the day's events. First, using oil, sugar, potato flour, cocoa, and a few other ingredients I wouldn't know the names of, they made a dark, rich, creamy batter. Then, they added various fruits and nuts. [Author's Question: Does anyone know what a damson is? Brian Jacques keeps mentioning them in the feasts.] Anyway, down on the ground next to the treehouse, Mander stood watching steam rise up from the Dutch oven.   
  
"Lilo, I think we'll need another couple more pieces of firewood."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Lilo?"  
  
Mander looked around. Lilo was nowhere to be seen. Mander thought to herself, "You know, I thought I was trouble as a dibbun, but I was nothing compared that hyperactive little human."  
  
Suddenly, Mander was alert. Something wasn't right. She sniffed the air. Her tail twitched. Her intuition was telling her that Lilo was in trouble. Quickly, Mander ran to her treehouse and dashed up the treetrunk to retrieve her sword, Wolfbane.  
  
As she pulled the sword from its scabbard, an errie-yet-familiar blue glow met her eyes. Whenever the blade of Wolfbane glowed, it meant that strangebeasts, carrying weapons, were nearby. Cautiously, silently, Mander climbed down the tree and started following Lilo's footprints. After a few minutes of tracking, she snuck upon a most peculiar sight. Lilo was standing there arguing with two...well...two strangebeasts. One of them resembled a large mole, except that it didn't talk like a mole, and it had four eyes! In contrast, the other creature had only one large eye in the middle of its head. This furless creature had green skin and wore some sort of military uniform. Unaware of Mander's presence, the three continued to argue.  
  
"Now see here," said Jumba, the mole-thing, speaking in a Russian-sounding accent, "you have no choice. Order are orders."  
  
"That's right," said Pleakley, the one-eyed creature, speaking in a whiny voice, "you have no idea how many intergalactic regulations you two have broken! Why, when the Grand Councilor hears of this, she'll--OUCH!!!"  
  
Lilo had bitten Pleakley in the arm, causing him to release her. Lilo ran, luckily in Mander's direction. The two aliens began to chase after Lilo, when an angry squirrel with a sword stopped them.  
  
"Hold it right there! Where did you two freaks come from, and how do you know Lilo?" Mander demanded.  
  
Jumba smiled slyly as he spoke, "I can see, my little fuzzy friend, that you aren't familiar with this phrase:"  
  
A painful bolt of energy struck Mander as Jumba continued, "Always shoot first; ask questions later."  
  
Mander the squirrel faded into unconsciousness. As she slept, a beast came to her in a dream. Mander gasped as a phantasmic image of (you guessed it) Martin the Warrior strode toward her.  
  
As the golden aura surrounding Martin drew near her, Mander felt its warmth. She felt very good... very cleansed. Martin the Warrior spoke to her:  
  
Sorrow from Joy.  
  
And Joy from Sorrow.  
  
When these two are near,  
  
The dawn is morrow.  
  
One friend stands near,  
  
To bring you good cheer.  
  
The other friend, instead,  
  
Dwells in Halls of Red.  
  
Seek not the false hare,  
  
By the river where he fall.  
  
But search by the sea,  
  
O Champion of Redwall!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Gameshow Announcer: And NOW it's time to plaaay...  
  
[drum roll]  
  
Audience: NAME...THAT...VERMIN!!!  
  
[estatic gameshow music]  
  
In the next chapter, I will introduce a hordebeast leader, so I want you all to suggest a name and species for him or her. 


	5. A Visit from the NBFA

A Side Story 

Meet Yuoo the Fox. Yuoo is a Fennec fox, meaning that he is smaller than most and has large ears and sandy-tan colored fur. One rainy Saturday morning (Yuoo lives near Seattle, Washington), the lazy Canid was contentedly dozing in bed, having completed another chapter of his fanfic the previous night. Yuoo was awaken by the doorbell.

DING DONG!

"(Yawn) Who could that be? What time is it?" Yuoo glanced at the clock. 8:23 AM. Yuoo called out, "Just a minute!" as he got up, quickly changed, and went downstairs to open the door. He was greeted by a weasel holding an umbrella. Yuoo noticed that the weasel was wearing an expensive suit and a gold watch and was carrying a briefcase.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm from the NBFA, the National Bureau of Fanfiction Affairs. Does someone under the alias 'Yuoofox' reside here?"

"Yes, I'm Yuoofox."

"Well, there's a matter concerning your story 'Lilo and Stitch Visit Redwall.' Although you have given credit for the characters Lilo and Stitch, you have neglected to give credit for the characters Jumba, Pleakely, Nani, and the Grand Councilor. If you do not correct this within 24 hours, you will be reprimanded with a five-million-dollar fine and/or up to 100 years in prison."

"Gee, I didn't know it was that serious. What about the Redwall characters?"

"They're covered by the disclaimer in Chapter 01."

"Yeah, I wrote that differently, didn't I. I'll do that right away. Thanks for telling me."

The weasel walked back to his car. Before opening the door, he turned and asked, "Say, how are Lilo and Stitch supposed to get back home?"

Yuoo answered, "I don't know. I haven't written that part yet."

- - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: The characters Jumba, Pleakely, Nani, and the Grand Councilor are owned by the Disney company.

Chapter 05

Excerpt from the writings of Friar Stikle, recorder of Redwall:

"I am thankful that the seasons have brought us peace and prosperity here within these sandstone walls. Today the damsons in the orchard have ripened, and even now I am greeted by the aroma of damson pies baking in the kitchen. Once again, two dibbuns, Mimsy and Gimble have disappeared into the woods. Abbot Theo is confident that they will return before dinner. Other than this, I can safely say that I expect a time of peace and tranquility to--"

CRASH!

Friar Stikle paused, listening to the disturbance downstairs.

BANG! ... CRASH! ... (angry shouting) ... CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!

Friar Stikle moaned and banged his head lightly against the table.

"Me and my big mouth!"

Stikle ran downstairs and was immediately greeted by a scene of chaos. Several tables were turned over, and food was scattered everywhere, but everybeasts' attention was on a small blue hare screaming gibberish and swinging on a candelabrum chandelier chained to the ceiling.

Friar Stikle made his way to the crowd and asked, "What in seasons is going on? Who is that?"

"Burr hurr! When Mimsy an' Gimble comed back, they broughts with 'em that thar likkle toike. Calls 'imself Stitch."

"Goodness, where did he come from?"

"They founds'em by the trees. Thought he wos the Jabberwock, they did. Now, oI be startn' to agree with'em."

Everybeast ducked as Stitch jumped from the candelabrum and ran upstairs.

Abbot Theo called out, "Please stay calm! Skipper, I want you and your otters to follow...um, Stitch upstairs. All others, please stay where you are."

The Skipper reached for her javelin and sling.

"Please, no," said the Abbot, "that hare has ruined our dinner, but he hasn't harmed anybeast."

The Abbot paused, watching Sister Viola cleaning damson pie out of her ears.

"Well, not permanently," he added.

As the Skipper and her otters went upstairs, another mouse spoke to Abbot Theo.

"That Stitch is a wild little scamp, but I think there's more to him than we can see. When he first came in, he was drawn to the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. I saw him climb up and retrieve Martin's sword. He sniffed at it, licked it, and before returning it, he spoke a single strange word."

"What did he say?"

The mouse took a moment to remember, then replied, "Adamentium."

Before the Abbot could think about this, they heard a commotion coming from the stairs. Stitch, who was trapped in a fishing net, ran downstairs pulling a very surprised Skipper behind him.

The Skipper called out as she bounced down the stairs on her belly, her voice accented with every bounce, "Hey mATIES, this LITle blighTER is a lot STROnger than 'e loOKS!" Several of the abbeydwellers grabbed onto the net, but by that time Stitch escaped by chewing through the net. Stitch was about to run to another room, when the Abbot yelled out, "STOP!" Surprisingly, Stitch stopped and turned to face the Abbot.

"We invited you into our Abbey," Theo said sternly yet caringly, "We shared our food with you. We invited you to join our family."

Stitch softly repeated the word, "Family." A tear fell from his eye. Now, I'm not very good at writing heartwarming scenes, so you'll have to use your imagination. After a little more conversation, Stitch eventually apologized to everybeast. The Abbot immediately accepted him. Others, including the Skipper, were still skeptical. That night, Stitch vowed to himself to show the Redwallers that he could be good.

Author's Note: I know I said I'd introduce some vermin in this chapter, but I don't have time now.


	6. Polo, anyone?

Chapter 06  
  
Meet Baera and Helga. They are two rats who live in Mossflower, spending their days robbing, thieving, pillaging, and generally being a pain in the neck for the honest creatures of Mossflower. Unlike most rats, they are extremely cultured and refined, and they always talk to each other with nauseating politeness. For the past few days they had their eyes on some shabby hedgehog dwellings, but they were biding their time because the hedgehogs were under the protection of a fearless squirrel named Mander. But, their fortunes were about to change.  
  
Baera couldn't believe his eyes! Laying hidden in the bushes, the rat had watched the encounter between Jumba and Mander. The mole-creature had defeated Mander with a strange weapon. If he could get his paws on Jumba's raygun, then nobeast could stop them. He and Helga would be king and queen of Mossflower!  
  
- - -  
  
"MANDER!" screamed Lilo as she beat against Jumba, who was holding her tightly. She tried to pull away, but it was useless.  
  
Pleakley spoke to her sympathetically but resolutely, "I'm sorry Lilo, but it's our job to retrieve you and Stitch. This creature was interfering."  
  
"But you didn't have to shoot her!"  
  
"Well, I, um--" Pleakley stammered before Jumba interrupted him.   
  
"I am authorized to use whatever force I deem necessary. Come, we're wasting time."  
  
"But what about Mander?!"  
  
"She's be fine," said Pleakley, "She'll wake up in a few hours, albeit with a terrible headache."  
  
- - -  
  
"I have the most wonderful news for thee, Helga my dear."  
  
"Then pray tell me, O Baera, love of my life."  
  
"Well, my little candied chestnut with meadowcream, that impudent squirrel Mander has been felled!"  
  
"By whom? And how?"  
  
"The rogue was felled by a most ugly creature wielding a most extraordinary weapon!"  
  
"Pray, do continue."  
  
"Well, the beastly squirrel was threatening the mole creature with her sword, when, to my utter amazement, the mole creature felled her with a bolt of glowing light that proceeded out from a strange yellow device."  
  
"My dear," Helga asked with a look of concern, "Are you quite sure you have not been in the wine cellar too long?"  
  
"Oh how you do jest! It will be my good pleasure to show you, my love."  
  
"Then please do, my scrumptious dish of salmon caviar."  
  
- - -  
  
"Now," said Jumba, "you will tell us where Experiment 626 is hiding."  
  
"You can't find 'em?"  
  
"We found you by using this biorhythmic tracking radar," said Jumba, holding up a weird device.  
  
"Unfortunately, Experiment 626 is difficult to locate due to his ability to alter his composition."  
  
"Huh? English please!"  
  
"We can't find because he's changed himself again," answered Pleakley.  
  
"He's a dog?"  
  
"No, we could locate him if he were. We have no idea where to find 626."  
  
"Good!"  
  
That afternoon, they set up camp. Jumba handcuffed Mander (or pawcuffed, I should say), planning to interrogate her once she awoke. Even though Mander was bound and unconscious, Lilo was glad she was nearby. As Lilo sat warming herself by the plasma furnace (Jumba's version of a campfire), she heard someone muttering. She turned and heard Mander speaking the poem given to her by Martin the Warrior.  
  
Lilo ran up to her. "Mander, you're awake! No...you're just talking in you're sleep," she said disappointedly.  
  
- - -  
  
Game Show Announcer: Now it's time to announce the winner of "Name That Vermin!" The winner is...  
  
(drumroll)  
  
Announcer: Stormrose Dewleaf for his or her suggestion of Baera the rat. Congratulations, Stormrose. You've won an all expense paid vacation to the Redwall universe. First, you'll spend two days at the luxurious Redwall Abbey! Enjoy fine dining, plus hours of music and entertainment. Next, you'll fly first class, courtesy of MacPhearsome Airlines, to majestic Salamandestron! Enjoy their fine displays of metallurgy in the armory. Be escorted by the Long Patrol to the legendary spot where the meteor for Martin's sword fell. And finally, take a luxury cruise aboard the Waveworm to the beautiful tropical island of Sampetra! You'll spend two days on the emerald isle at Ublaz MadEyes's five star hotel. Enjoy fun-filled evenings on the beach at the world's only authentic vermin luau. Congratulations! 


	7. Taming of the Hare

A Christmas Song  
  
Imagine yourself sitting in an auditorium. In front of you is a large stage. In the right corner of the stage is a fieldmouse sitting at a grand piano. Center stage, there is a spotlight focused on a microphone. Yuoo the fox walks up to the microphone and begins to speak.  
  
"Hi everyone. I know this has nothing to my fanfic, but I'm writing this on Christmas Day, so I hope you don't mind that I sing a song."  
  
The fieldmouse begins to play elegantly. Yuoo sings slowly:  
  
Let there be peace on earth  
  
And let it begin with me  
  
Let there be peace on earth  
  
The peace that was meant to be   
  
With God as our Father  
  
Brothers all are we  
  
Let me walk with my brother  
  
In perfect harmony  
  
Let peace begin with me  
  
Let this be the moment now  
  
With every step I take  
  
Let this be my solemn vow  
  
To take each moment  
  
And live each moment  
  
In peace eternally  
  
Let there be peace on earth  
  
And let it begin with me  
  
Yuoo walks off as he waves and calls out, "¡Feliz Navidad!"  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter 07  
  
"Now Stitch," said Abbot Theo, "If you are to live here with us, you must learn to behave yourself. First, I shall teach you dining etiquette."  
  
Stitch, now wear a gray tunic, was seated at a table filled with food.   
  
"First of all, you must remember to--"  
  
Before the Abbot could finish, Stitch leapt onto the table, diving into the food. The Abbot pulled Stitch back to his chair.  
  
"Rule number one: stay off the table."  
  
The Abbot picked up a bent piece of metal from the table, realizing that it was half of a fork.  
  
"Rule number two: don't eat the silverware!"  
  
Stitch looked at the Abbot disappointedly, "Why not?"  
  
Theo looked up and sighed, "Seasons help me! Okay, I think we're finished with dining etiquette for today. Let's move on."  
  
Abbot Theo gave Stitch a tour of the Abbey ; Stitch was giving lots of Ooh's and Ahh's at everything the Abbot pointed out.  
  
Watching Stitch from a distance, two otters, one of whom was the Skipper, were talking in low whispers.  
  
"What you do think about this, Skipper?"  
  
"About Stitch, you mean? I don't know, mate. He's friendly enough, but he seems a little whacked in the head."  
  
"I'm not sure that he's even a hare. I mean, the creature's BLUE for crying out loud!"  
  
"The world is full of strange creatures, mate. Some are goodbeasts; some are vermin, but we can't judge anybeast by appearances."  
  
Though the Skipper of the otters wasn't exactly fond of Stitch, she wasn't one to hold a grudge. She walked up to him and let the Abbot introduce her.  
  
"Good morning, Stitch. My name's Wakula. I'm the Skipper of the otters here in Mossflower. Listen, I'm sorry we tried to net you like a watershrimp. Just a bit of a misunderstanding, you see. No hard feelings?"  
  
Abbot Theo encouraged Stitch, "Okay, Stitch. Remember what we talked about? Answer her like I showed you."  
  
Stitch bowed and said, "It is I who must apologize. I am sorry."  
  
Abbot Theo smiled and said to Wakula, "You see, he--"  
  
Before the Abbot could finish, Stitch added, "Sorry for not tossing you back into the pond where you belong, you fat lumpy toad!"  
  
Abbot Theo was speechless. Skipper Wakula was not.  
  
"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE GUTTERSNIPE!"  
  
Stitch stuck out his tongue at the Skipper, and she promptly began chasing him and threatening to rip his ears out as he continued laughed hysterically and taunting her. Seething with rage, Wakula chased him out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. Stitch ran toward the gate, which was closed. Wakula's smile turned into shock as she saw Stitch run up and over the wall as if it were flat ground! In her surprise, the Skipper barely stopped herself from running into the gate. After opening the gate, the Skipper again pursued Stitch, now more out of curiosity than anger. They ran across the path and into the woods, where Stitch left the path and darted into the trees. She followed him until she suddenly tripped on something, falling flat on her face.   
  
"Looks like we caught ourselves an otter."  
  
Wakula jumped up to face a couple of weasels threatening her with iron spears. The Skipper was scared, but she'd been in tighter spots than this before. She was thinking about her next move when Stitch walked up. Stitch growled at the two weasels.   
  
The Skipper called out, "Stay back Stitch. I can handle this myself, mate."  
  
Ignoring the Skipper, the first weasel charged Stitch. The little blue hare grabbed the weasel's spearpoint and slung it, catapulting the unfortunate weasel several meters into the air. Witnessing this, the second weasel stopped.  
  
"What are you?!" said the shocked weasel, "You ain't of this world, I tell ya!"  
  
"Nope," answered Stitch. The first weasel got up with a groan.   
  
"Come on," he said, "There ain't much we can do here. Let's tell the Chief. He'll know what to do." With that, the two weasels ran off.   
  
Stitch and Wakula walked back to the Abbey.  
  
"I'm sorry, Skipper."  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
- - -  
  
[Author's Note: No, I didn't write the song, "Let There Be Peace on Earth." I looked for the author's name online, but I couldn't find it.] 


	8. What Goes Around, Comes Around

Chapter 08  
  
And now, we continue with the adventures of Lilo and Mander. Before I begin, I must answer two questions.  
  
Q1: What about Mander's mother? Isn't she worried or out looking for Mander?  
  
A1: She probably would be, but she's not in this story.  
  
Q2: What about the cake Mander was baking?  
  
A2: Oh, what a terrible tragedy! Mander's once-lovely chocolate cake now has the color, taste, and texture of asphalt.  
  
Morning had arrived. Mander had just awakened, and as predicted by Pleakley, she had an incredible migraine headache.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah," she moaned, "My head, it's going to explode!"  
  
Pleakley took notice of her and offered to help. He went to his tent and returned with a plastic tube of water and a couple tablets of neo-aspirin.   
  
"Here, swallow these," he offered.  
  
Normally, Mander would have gotten angry and spit the water in his face, but things were definitely not normal. She took a sip of water and swallowed the two capsules given to her by the green-faced, one-eyed, two-tongued creature.  
  
"Oy, I had a feeling that today wasn't going to be an ordinary day!"  
  
"You know," mused Pleakley, "I was thinking the same thing this morning as I sat steaming in my diatom bath."  
  
"Your what bath?"  
  
"My diatom bath--you know--soaking in a tub of silicate-based symbiotic microorganisms that eat the nasty bacteria off your epidermal tissue. It's very relaxing, and it makes your skin feel smooth, giving it a nice healthy green shine. You should try it sometime. Say, are you hungry?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Meanwhile, Jumba was a couple hundred meters away from them in the field, trying to find a good place to put up a satellite dish. Suddenly, he heard something.   
  
Whizzzzzzz--THWACK!  
  
Unfortunately for Jumba, "Whizzzzzzz--THWACK" turned out to be the sound of slingstone hitting him in the head. He dropped like a log.   
  
- - -  
  
About 30 minutes later, a very angry Jumba ran back to the camp. He had a bag of ice on his head.  
  
"Jumba!" said Pleakley, "What on earth happened to you?"  
  
"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE--"  
  
"Who? What happened?"  
  
"Someone hit me on the head, and when I woke up all of my stuff was gone!"  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"My plasma gun, my tracking radar, my trans-universal communicator..."  
  
While Jumba went on, Amanda started laughing hysterically, "That's what you get, you bloated weasel!"  
  
As if he didn't hear her, Jumba continued, "...my Tirillian-army knife, my spool of dental floss, my Elvis anthology album, the keys to the obnoxious squirrel-creature's cuffs--"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry Jumba," Pleakley said, "I've got Mander's keys right here."  
  
"Then give them to me, so I can throw them into the river. And besides, you shouldn't be on a first-name basis with that miserable rodent."  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled Mander. To Jumba's dismay, Mander had already stolen the keys from Pleakley and unlocked her pawcuffs. Before Jumba could react, Mander flew towards him and proceeded to use him as a punching bag for her Tae-Kwan-Do martial arts practice.   
  
When it was all over, Mander and Lilo decided to go to Redwall, having talked about Mander's dream. Pleakley decided to stay at the camp and help Jumba, who now fervently wished he had never met Mander.  
  
[Author's Note: As you can tell, I don't like Jumba very much.] 


	9. Intermission

Chapter 09  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to deviate from the story again. Forgive me if I do this too much. I've got Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, but that's okay. If you're a fan of my story, then you probably have it too. :)  
  
- - -  
  
Mander the Squirrel suddenly realized that she was no longer in Mossflower woods. She was in a quiet suburban neighborhood. She looked around. There was a car parked in front of each house, and there were a couple of curious humans staring at her. She found that she was standing on the doorstep of someone's house. She rang the doorbell.   
  
"I'm coming, Mander. Just a second!" she heard someone say from inside. A moment later, the door opened, and she was greeted by Yuoo, the Fennec fox.  
  
"Hi, Mander. Please, come in."  
  
"Who are you?" Mander asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You don't recognize me as a fox*. It's me, Jesse," replied Yuoo.  
  
[ * Author's Note: In my first draft of this story, when referring Yuoo, I often called him a vixen. That was before I found out that the word vixen means "female fox." Oops.]  
  
Mander studied the fox for a second, and then said, "Oh Jesse, it is you. Your glasses give you away. So, I guess this means that you've written us both into another fan fiction?"  
  
"Yeah, come in and take a look."  
  
Inside, Yuoo and Mander were sitting at Yuoo's computer eating nachos, reading exactly what you're reading now.  
  
"Whoa," said Mander, "This is freaky. This story says exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Yuoo went to the keyboard and began typing:  
  
Hey everyone. I'd like to introduce someone to you. Mander the chocolate-loving squirrel is based on a friend of mine. She's actually Amanda, the hyperactive, chocolate-loving culinary student.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!" yells Mander.  
  
- - -   
  
"Mander, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you like to write the next chapter of this story? You see, school has started, and I've hit a brick wall with this story."  
  
"I'd like to, Yuoo, but I'm really busy. I've got school, and I'm writing several stories myself."  
  
"Hmm. Well, I'll have to put this story on hold for now. Later on, if you have time, you can write the next chapter. If not, that's fine too. I can continue it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
- - -  
  
Until next time. That's for reading!  
  
[I'll have to put this story on hold for a long time, but I'll try to continue it eventually.] 


End file.
